Rosamund's Tale
by Nymphadora Andromeda Lupin
Summary: This is about Rosamund her life until she met Elspeth and Jes and after when she gets sent to Obernewtyn plus extra bits, it's not very good please be nice. I think this rating is right.


Ok, so I focused on Rosamund because:

a) Not much is known about her so I pretty much ha free rein and

b) 'Cause I think if I'd tried to do anything to do with Rushie and Elf, I would have felt really insignificant! Lots of you guys have really good stuff!! Please don't anyone have a go at me, I know it's not very good but, hey, it's my first attempt! Be nice!

Rosamund's Story

Chapter 1

_I was born in Sutrium. My parents were burned by the Herders as Seditioners when I was 5. The Council put me in an orphan home and I have been in several over the years. At first my sister was there with me but then in the 2__nd__ or 3__rd__ Changing Time we were separated and I haven't seen her since._

_I was sent to the orphan home at Kinraide where I met Elspeth and her brother Jes. The first time we went to gather whitestick Elspeth fell in the river and hit her head. She started having head pains and went even more secretive than usual. Her brother became more worried than ever._

_Then, one day a Keeper from Obernewtyn came and Elspeth was asked to take a tray to where the Keeper and the Head of Kinraide were meeting. I don't know what was said to her but she came running into the kitchen yelling for Jes. She was really upset. She said something to Jes and he turned pale and sick looking._

_They told me that Elspeth thought that the Keeper was going to declare her a Misfit. She sounded really scared. I thought of going to the Head and telling her that Elspeth had been infected by tainted water but that would have been wrong. All of a sudden I felt really weird and the next day I found myself telling the Head about Elspeth falling in the tainted water I know now that Elspeth made me tell but at the time I was just frightened for myself ,Jes and his sister._

_Elspeth left and Jes turned to me for comfort. I was happier than I had been for a long time, since before my parents were burnt. But one day a boy turned up at the orphan home and Jes started to _

_ignore me more and more. The boy showed Jes that he had Misfit powers and told Jes that he had them too. Jes was going to go with the boy and help some others in another home but soldiergaurds came and killed the boy and shot Jes in the leg. A soilderguard went over to Jes as he was lying in the ground and was taunting him about what they had done to his friends. Suddenly, the soilderguard just keeled over. He was dead but Jes had not touched him. Then Jes died._

_The Herders and the soldiergaurds came for me and forced me to tell about Jes and the boy. They showed me what they had done to his friends and told me that I would have the same fate if I didn't tell them what they wanted to know. I told them everything, what else could I do?_

_They sent me to Obernewtyn in case they needed to question me again. There I saw Elspeth again and she asked me what I was doing there. I felt very bitter towards her because Jes had said that he was helping the other Misfits because of her. I didn't want to talk to her but then she told me that she had made me tell. I did not really care but I told her Jes was dead and what had happened. She left me alone after that._

_Then we heard that the Council was coming to get her because after the incident with Jes they wanted to examine her more closely because she was his sister and they wanted to know if she had the same abilities so they could either hand her over to the Herders or keep her for themselves as a weapon or something. I don't know and frankly do not care._

_She tried to run away but the Master of Obernewtyn now who was then just the farm overseer caught her and hid her when Ariel came looking. He told her to go hide down on the farms by using the tunnels that honeycomb the walls. She made it but a dog was killed by the wolves in the courtyard and Ruston thought it was her. I don't know what he did but it resulted in Ariel taking him to the caves and torturing him to find out what he knew._

_Elspeth went to the farms and Domick locked her up. She got out and heard Louis, Domick and Alad talking about Rushton and how he had disappeared. She volunteered to go find him and they told her where they thought he was._

_All I know about what happened at the caves is that Elspeth was tortured and her feet were burned. Also that Ariel disappeared and Madam Vega and Alexi where killed._

_When Rushton came back the Councilmen that had come for Elspeth were found locked in a cupboard so he freed them and convinced them that Elspeth was dead and that the whole revolt was to free them. They believed him and rushed back to civilisation with promises to support his claim._

Chapter 2

_Rushton became Master of Obernewtyn and Elspeth became Guildmistress of the Farseekers. I was put with the Futuretell Guild, even though I'm not a Talented Misfit I chose to stay. She left on an expedition to Sutrium and then to the west coast to find some new Talent and there is a library that the Teknoguilder's were looking for. She didn't come back from that until later and we all thought she had died. The Talent, called Dragon, came back with one of the Druid's armsmen called Daffyd. Dragon was our defence against the soldiergaurds that were sent to find out if the firestorm story was a lie. Elspeth came back even though we all thought she was dead because Daffyd had brought back her armband and told us she had said '"Tell him - Tell them goodbye"' My life is easier now._

_It was hard at first but now I rarely think of Jes at all and Elspeth stays away from me. I think she feels uncomfortable around me because of what I told her or maybe she can tell that I blame her. It could be that she is just too busy with Guild matters but I think it is that she is with Rushton and has no time for an unTalented member _

_of Obernewtyn her with her oh so special powers and with her the betrothed of the Master and all. But I ramble._

_I do not know why I write this. It just seemed right of me to get this off my chest._

This diary entry was found in a diary in the Futuretell Hall by Guildmistress Maryon after a dream that the girl, Rosamund, had drowned in the river. Two days later her body washed up on the bank of the river near the White Valley.

No one knows how she came to be there or what she was doing the day she died but Jak of the Teknoguild says he saw her talking to a white haired man who looked to him to vaguely resemble the boy Ariel had been.

Ariel strikes again??


End file.
